Julius Monrey
Julius Monrey(ユリウス＝モンレー) is the master of the Clock Tower who is also known as the mortician. He has a gloomy nature and is rarely seen out of the Clock Tower. Even though he not's a sociable person he's good friends with Ace. Also he was involved in the imprisonment of Elliot March and bears a grudge against him. In Clover no Kuni no Alice he stays in the Country of Heart, but is able to visit the Country of Clover in Joker no Kuni no Alice. Appearance He has long dark-blue hair that is tied up in the back. He wears a long black coat with gold-bronze designs, black pants, a dark yellow vest, a clock earring, and a clock tie. Julius is often seen wearing glasses while working and holding a wrench or a clock. Personality Julius is a gloomy, anti-social and a relatively composed person. Unlike most of the residents of Wonderland he isn't trigger happy and doesn't like to get involved in anything outside of his work because he finds it too troublesome He enjoys working by himself and likes dark and gloomy places. Sometimes, Julius gets so caught up in his work that he doesn't notice everything else that's happening around him. Julius rarely gets angry but when he does he's prone to swearing. An example of this happening is seen when Peter tells him that he was the one responsible for bringing Alice to the Country of Hearts. Julius hates rabbits and wishes that he could shoot them all. His hate for Elliot is stronger than his hate for Peter White as he broke the rules once before and broke out of prison. He gets easily drunk from drinking champange. He dislikes Blood Dupre for trying to take Alice away from him and from breaking Elliot out of prison. He works to fix other people's clocks as it is he duty. He cares about Alice very much. People consider him to be dreary and gloom, hence his "Undertaker" title. Background Julius' role is the guardian of time, so he's responsible for guarding time and correcting it if someone disturbs it. It's also his job to punish people who disturb time and break clocks. Plot Games Heart / Anniversary no Kuni no Alice Clover no Kuni no Alice Joker no Kuni no Alice Omochabako no Kuni no Alice Manga Heart no Kuni no Alice: Wonderful Wonder World Joker no Kuni no Alice: Circus to Usotsuki Game Movie Relationships Nightmare Gottschalk Gray Ringmarc Blood Dupre Julius doesn't seem to hold any ill feelings against Blood, despite the fact that he was the one that broke Elliot out of prison. He regards Blood as an eccentric and dangerous person who is also influential in the Country of Hearts. Elliot March Julius has a hateful relationship with the March Hare, the Clockmaker had Ace throw Elliot in prison after the March Hare broke the clock of one of his friends. Later, Elliot was broken out of prison by Blood Dupre. Tweedle Dee & Dum Mary Gowland On good terms with Gowland due to Julius being the only one who doesn't make fun of his first name. Boris Airay Pierce Villiers Vivaldi Julius thinks that Vivaldi is a cruel woman and stupid to the point that it exceeds reason. Peter White Julius hates Peter and considers him nothing more than the Queen's pawn. Ace While Ace considers Julius his best friend, Julius doesn't agree. However, he is shown to care quite strongly about Ace, as much as he may deny it, and despite how much he scolds the knight, Julius acts as a sort of older brother figure at times. Joker Trivia Gallery Official Art JuliusMovie.jpg Juliusmovie.jpg Game Screenshots Julius in the prison.png|Julius in Joker's prison, rescuing Alice Julius and coffee.png Flying squirrels.png|Gray's rescued flying squirrels got into Julius' room Wheeeeeee roller coaster.png|Julius isn't good with roller coasters, while Alice loves them Julius 10 3.png|Slip of the tongue on Julius' part- "NOT YET sharing a room." <.< >.> Thank you, Ace... Roller coaster.jpg|Julius and Alice on a roller coaster, Anniversary improved version Winterwonderland.jpg|♪ Walking in a Winter Wonderland ♪ Category:Characters Category:Roleholders